


Sad and Hopeful

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Valentine's Day, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Love can be sad or ... hopeful.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Sad

**Author's Note:**

> A vid for valentine, I used scene from Iron Fist with Sasha Dhawan, he is so cool there.


	2. Hopeful - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personal code - beating of two hearts

  



	3. Hopeful - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little silly short Valentine vid with Doctor and Missy.

  



	4. Hope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor discovered, who the Fugitive was. She didn't take it well.


End file.
